Loved:Remade Rebuked and Abused
by Lirch
Summary: Shadow loves both of them, but they still fight for his love. Remade Rebuked and Abused by HauntedGalaxis, now Orpall. Slightly different plot. Sonadow and Mephadow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N Okay so I just adopted this story from HauntedGalaxies now Orpall, it's kinda different and longer, any flames will be either ignored, reported, or laughed at!And shoutout to StarLightRaven go check out her stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Shadow sat quietly under a tree in a peaceful park, a small rustling was heard from the bushes. Shadow opened one of his ruby red eyes, in front of him stood Silver the Hedgehog. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the future?" Shadow asked. Silver grinned, his hands behind his back.

Shadow looked at him curiously, what was he doing here. "Well, I decided to visit you." Silver replied. Shadow glared at him, "And, what's behind your back?" Shadow tried to hide his curiosity. Silver took out a metal bat and struck Shadow in the head, Shadow saw Silver smile a sadistic grin and inject something into his skin before blacking out

* * *

Shadow groaned and sat up, "Shads, what happened are you alright!" a voice yelled, it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, he was kneeling beside Shadow,it was not everyday you see the Ulimite Lifeform passed out. Sonic had just finished his daily run and decided to rest, when he saw Shadow passed out.

"Faker?" Shadow slowly sat up, all he remembered was pain and Silver smiling at him, Sonic hugged Shadow tightly. Shadow squirmed under his grip, "Let go, Faker." Shadow growled, he held back a wince, Sonic was practically crushing him. "Sorry Shads," Sonic apologized "But what happened." Sonic regained a serious like face. Shadow tried to think back on what happened, but his head suddenly started to hurt badly. He held his head and groaned, Sonic looked at him his emerald green eyes clouded with worry.

"You okay Shads..." Sonic was truly worried, he had to admit over the years he began to care deeply for his counterpart, he soon felt love for him he didn't deny the just glared at him and stood up, "I'm fine," he then raced away, only a blur to the rest of the world.

* * *

Mephiles the Dark, he was currently watching Shadow, his activities consisted of stalking Shadow or killing humans, he had watched HIS Shadow talking to that blue hedgehog. Shadow seemed to be heading into the forest from his perspective, Mephiles quickly followed behind as Shadow's shadow.

Shadow finally settled down in a meadow, Mephiles watched as Shadow sat in a patch of daisies, Shadow groaned and placed his hand over his head. It seemed as something was wrong with him, "Stupid Silver," Shadow whispered, Mephiles caught what he said, he growled deeply, what had that stupid hedgehog do to him.

Mephiles had grown a soft spot for the dark hedgehog, he secretly admired him from the shadows, he cared deeply about him. No, he loved him, he was special to him.

* * *

Shadow had sat down in the daisies, he had sensed a powerful last of chaos energy, a very familiar one, who was it. Shadow got up, but he soon regreted it when his head started to hurt again and he passed out again for the second day

* * *

Sonic had followed Shadow too, when he saw Shadow pass out again, he zoomed in to pick him up, but some one else did before him. Sonic gasped when he saw who it was, Mephiles. Sonic growled, what was he doing, with HIS Shadow, Mephiles heard him and turned, if he had a mouth he would've smirked.

"Well, well, well," Mephiles said cooly "If isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic's fists clenched, "Mephiles," Sonic walked over to him. "What are you doing with Shadow!" he screamed. Mephiles sat Shadow, he started to stir. Mephiles just rolled his eyes and turned into a puddle of...um...dark stuff...yea, and went away.

Sonic knelt by Shadow, he slowly began to wake up, when he opened his eyes Sonic's face right in his. Shadow blushed at the closeness, Sonic saw this action and smiled, "Your not okay are you." Sonic asked softly.

Shadow closed his eyes, he was sitting up, Sonic and his face bumped together, So close, Sonic thought. They both blushed heavily, "Let me take you home," Sonic said. Shadow didn't say anything, and let Sonic carry him away.

* * *

Sonic had left Shadow at Club Rouge, he had helped Shadow into his room, when he left Rouge gave him a sly smirk, she knew something he didn't. Sonic thought back to when he saw Mephiles with him, what was he doing here, how did he escape. A million questions ran through his mind.

Then he thought of Shadow, his wonderful Shadow. He wondered how the public would react when they find out that their resident hero was a homosexual, he chuckled. They'd just have to deal with it, he didn't judge anyone else.

Sonic wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he bumped into Shadow, what was he doing out of bed. "Shadow?" Shadow glared at him, but his face softened."I was worried about you, well... I came to check on you." Shadow said.

Sonic grinned happily, "The Ulimate Lifeform worrying about, moi." Sonic suggested. Shadow blushed and glared angrily, "whatever, anyway are you okay, what happened when I passed out." Shadow said.

"Well, I saw an old enemy." Sonic said growling. Shadow looked at him questionably, how uncharacteristic of Sonic. "Well, whoever it was I'm sure you can handle 'em." Shadow said. Was that an compliment, Sonic's left ear twitched. "Did The Shadow, just compliment me." Sonic teased. Shadow glared angrily, but let out a small smile. "Was that a smile I just saw Shadow," Sonic said knowingly, rapping an arm around his shoulders. "Don't push it Sonic," Shadow growled.

Sonic smiled smiled at him again, he chuckled again. That was his Shadow, yea, his Shadow.

Unbeknowest to them two people were watching closely.

* * *

A/N Hope you all liked it, there is more to come, tell me about the spelling mistakes, hope they are all in character, when Sonic chuckles it reminds me of 'Unlike Sonic I don't Chuckle' LOL, yea go read StarLightRaven's story. This is a Mephadow and Sonadow story, Bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N Okay here's the second chapter, thanks StarLightRaven, your so awesome! Anyway let's get on with it, Enjoy! I don't hate Silver!

Song that goes with it: Witchcraft by Pendulum

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

* * *

Silver watched as Sonic slung his arm around Shadow's shoulders, he scowled angrily. He would have Shadow in a matter of time soon, the poison would soon start to work. It would make Shadow do whatever he wanted, obey his every command.

Little did Silver know dark vortex was forming under his feet, it started to suck him up. Silver cried out in alarm, he struggled to stay on balance but kept it sucking him. He disappeared under, Silver landed in a cell-like room. Bathed in darkness, "I know what you've been doing..."

* * *

Sonic had hung out with Shadow for the rest of the evening, joking and laughing. Even Shadow had let out a few smiles. Sonic and him sat watching the sunset, Sonic slid closer over to Shadow. "Sonic..." Shadow said "Who was there when I passed out." Sonic froze, "Uh, well" he stammered.

Shadow gave him a stern look, 'Tell me or else' . Sonic sighed, no point in hiding the truth. "Mephiles, I saw him." Sonic stated. Shadow noticed how bland and grey Sonic's words sounded, what had happened. "What did he do?" Shadow encouraged him to go on. "Well, he was holding you, but when I came, he left." Sonic said glaring at the ground.

"What did he say," Shadow asked.

"Well, nothing really." A voice sounded. They froze, it sounded so familiar, they turned to see who it was, Mephiles. Sonic's ears short back and he growled, things were about to get serious. Shadow gasped, "W- what are y- you doing here.

"Well, I came to visit you." Mephiles replied, Shadow's eyes narrowed, he'd heard that line before. "Ah, thinking back on what happened earlier today, are you," he stated. Sonic turned to Shadow, what happened. "How did you know," Shadow demanded, a growl arising in his throat.

"Well, I was watching," Mephiles said " Anyway, I came to take my property back, Sonic," Sonic growled angrily again, "Yea right, Shadow is mine!" Shadow stared at them in confusion, but then caught on, he blushed heavily.

They kept on arguing, not noticing Shadow getting angrier, he was no ones. He would not be used by others, Shadow growled angrily, fed up with their nonsense. He got on his feet and ran away.

They finally noticed that Shadow was gone, they then started arguing again. "It's all your fault!" Sonic yelled. "My fault, it was you!" Mephiles bellowed, snarling. Suddenly, Sonic sighed, "We aren't getting anywhere with this," Sonic said "Truce?" Mephiles huffed, when Sonic held out his hand. They were enemies, they practically tried to kill each other. But then again, for Shadow's sake they needed to stop arguing.

"Fine..." Then they shook hands.

* * *

Silver peered at the figure in the room, it was a hedgehog. A small click was heard, slowly from left to right, lights came on. Silver covered his eyes as they adapted to the light. He looked up and saw...Sonic? No, he was black, he wasn't Shadow, who was he. "If your wondering who I am, I am the darker side of Sonic, we were separated from each other, call me, Dark Sonic." he said. Silver looked at him with wide eyes.

"What d-do you want with me?" Silver stumbled over his words, who knew Sonic had a dark side. Dark Sonic smirked, he loved it when they trembled before him. "Shadow the Hedgehog, I've watched how you stalked his every move, you injected that poison inside of him," Dark Sonic said. "Y-yea, s-so what," Silver stuttered trying to sound braver.

"I'll let you know this one time, and only one time only," he replied, his voice nearly audible "Stay away from Shadow!" he shouted at him. Since Dark Sonic was practically apart of Shadow, he had the same feelings towards him. Silver flinched at the audio of his voice, "No way, he's mine!" he growled out.

Wrong thing to say to a person like him.

Dark Sonic growled angrily and with much force he knocked Silver against the fall, "Don't you ever talk to me in that way again."

Then he walked away.

* * *

They had found Shadow sitting alone by a small stream, they had apologized and begged for forgivness, lets just say they were very embarrased after, they soon got in another fight after about who had the most to say, causing them to get knocked up in the head. Both of their apologies were weak:

Mephiles: Well, I'm very sorry Shadow it's not my fault that Sonic was saying that he 'owned you'

Sonic: You said it too!

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Shadow smiled, a really small unnoticable smile.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, don't flame, please can I have more reviews, and I'm sorry they were ooc, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

A/N Okay so last chapter Silver got hit, Sonic and Mephiles made a truce, yep, have you read StarLightRaven's 'Crooked Mind, Corrupt Actions' I read the first chapter, I loved it, *Fangirl Squeal*, anyway, on with the story, and please review after! (Drama Chapter)

* * *

Shadow shifted to his side, he felt a dark presence in his room. He felt it getting closer, "Come out!" Shadow said. A laugh rang out, and an hedgehog stepped to the side of his bed. It was too dark to see who it was. "Mephiles, what are you doing here?" Shadow's voice trembled a bit.

The laugh rang out again, "Your quite mistaken, Dark Sonic," he said. Shadow gasped, "What, is this a joke!" Shadow shook in fear. "I'm afraid not," After that night, Shadow felt horrible, loosing something that he could never have back.

* * *

Mephiles was starting to get worried about Shadow, he hadn't come out of his house all day. Mephiles teleported away in purple mist, he reappeared in Shadow's room. It was dark, but the shades were open so you could see small parts of the room. Sniffles could be heard as under a large blanket.

"Shadow," Mephiles said softly "What's wrong?" Shadow didn't reply. Mephiles reached for the covers, when he pulled them off he saw blood all over his arms, legs, and face. He gaped in horror, then he started to get angry, "Who did this!" he shouted in rage, no reply. "Tell me!" he roared. "D-dark Sonic..." he said quietly. But Mephiles didn't hear the first part, he exploded in rage. "That stupid hedgehog!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mephiles, now in his crystal form, searched for Sonic. "How dare he hurt Shadow, I will avenge him..."

* * *

Really short chapter, but, yea, BAI!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT!

I'M SORRY BUT I AM DISCONTINUING MY ACCOUNT AND STORIES!

BAI!

BUT I'M ON A DIFFERENT ACCOUNT WITH NEW STORIES, I'LL POST IT ON MY PROFILE SOON!

SKDSDKC AND SORRY STARLIGHTRAVEN, YOU SUPPORTED ME ALL THE WAY THROUGH THIS STORY SO I'LL MAYBE POST IT ON MY NEW ACCOUNT!


End file.
